Fade to black: Concussion Origins
by maxrpg
Summary: A short back story detailing my idea on bringing the Greek Gods in to the world of Stargate. Titans, Olympians, Pandora etc.


**This is a quick and slightly rough origin story, it's my take on the Greek Gods and how they may fit in to the whole Stargate universe of things.**

**It's only 1 chapter so won't take long to read and I hope you like this idea.**

**This is also a benefit to those who've read my 'Concussion' story as it explains a few things that I may have left out or couldn't find a place to put it in lol.**

**Also check the bottom for an extra ending to Concussion. **

* * *

In this reality the Alterans were a race of beings who evolved on a planet called Celestis, their people were divided by different beliefs and eventually they split in to two factions, these would become known as the Ancients and the Ori.

The Ancients came to the Milky Way Galaxy and built an alliance with other races, they created the Stargate's and explored the universe in a scientific way, they were also a peaceful race who helped seed the galaxy with life, they eventually ascended to a higher plane of existence to live purely as energy and gaining the knowledge and power of the universe in the process.

The Ori remained on Celestis and built their society on religion, they ascended like the Ancients but not content with the knowledge and power they gained, they craved more, so they forced their own kind and those on planets around them to follow and worship them as God's, it was these worshippers that gave the Ori the power they craved.

However, in another reality, events and evolution took a different path.

* * *

**Alternate Reality – Millions of years ago**

* * *

The first evolution of humanity appeared in a galaxy called Nysa on a tiny planet called Hesperia, three suns with different properties orbited the planet, the combined radiation from these suns is what caused sentient life to spring forth in the first place, the unique combination of the radiated suns had an astounding effect on their evolution.

The people of Hesperia aged and grew at a very slow rate, this meant they were unable to reproduce at a normal rate and as a result over tens of thousands of years their population only grew to a small number, they also possessed extraordinary qualities, psychokinetic abilities, they could manipulate and alter the behaviour and structure of elements, they also lived very long lives, when they reached maturity their ageing process slowed to such a degree that they were effectively immortal.

These people called themselves, the Altitans.

* * *

_(Greek Mythology: Nysa was a beautiful valley full of Nymphs (planets). Hesperides was the place where Hera gave the gods their immortality. The Titans were the original elder Gods.)_

* * *

After spending thousands of years exploring and learning all they could of their own world they set out in to the universe to explore others and increase their knowledge further, to accomplish this they created a device called the Gaius, a ring shaped device that allowed them to travel to and from other planets with the aid of an artificial wormhole.

They encountered many different species on their travels, most were humanoid like them and others were remarkably different in appearance, most of them were primitive and peaceful people but others were rather barbaric and more like wild animals than people, the Altitans interacted with the many different cultures and used their abilities to help them evolve and better themselves, helping to grow food and healing the sick.

Witnessing the amazing powers of the Altitans, the people of the universe began thinking of them more as Gods and started to treat and worship them as if they were.

* * *

_(Greek Mythology: The ring of Gyges was a ring that allowed its wearer to become invisible – or in this case disappear through the ring.)_

* * *

After spending a millennia exploring the universe, the Altitans believed they had reached the limit of what they could learn from it, they began looking for other ways to increase their knowledge and their abilities, one day one of their worshippers came to Hesperia with news of a sick man they had found wondering in the forests and rambling deliriously.

The Altitans went to see the man, they tried to heal him but for the first time in their history their abilities would not work on him, they asked him where he came from and who he was, the man told them his name was Tiresias and that he was a member of a tribe that lived high in the mountains, they had been in deep meditation when they saw a magical realm, a place where every question would be answered and every desire fulfilled.

Tiresias was scared of the power he felt emanating from this place, he broke meditation and as he opened his eyes he saw the others of his tribe being lifted to the heavens in a orb of white light, a light so bright it had blinded him.

* * *

_(Greek Mythology: Tiresias was a blind prophet with clairvoyance abilities able to see events past and future.)_

* * *

From that day forward the Altitans became obsessed with this place and returned to Hesperia to devote their efforts to finding it, after a thousand years of searching they discovered that it was not a physical place but another level of existence, they tried and tried for a thousand more years to ascend to this new level of existence, but they couldn't, their unique physiology and inability to die meant that they could never achieve ascension, this angered them greatly, the fact that the primitives could achieve something they could not was unacceptable.

The Altitans lashed out, venting their anger and releasing their wrath on the people and blaming them for their failure to ascend, destroying villages, murdering the innocent, poisoning food and water supplies, the people of the universe who once loved and worshipped them as God's began to fear them.

Some of the Altitans did not agree with this barbaric behaviour and demanded the others stop immediately, they didn't and soon disorder erupted between them, when the destructive amongst them left to unleash their wrath on the people, the others shunned them and banished them from Hesperia forever.

Those who remained on Hesperia vowed to protect the innocent from that day forward, however, the wrath unleashed by the others on the population had left people fearing them, to regain their trust they decided to change their name to distance themselves from the others, from that day forward they would be known as the Olimpians.

* * *

_(Greek Mythology: The Olympians were the sons and daughters of the Titans that eventually overthrew them to become the Gods of Greece.)_

* * *

It was thousands more years before peace was restored and contact between the Altitans and Olimpians was restored, they agreed to put their differences aside and work together to find a path to ascension and it wasn't long before they found a way, though it wasn't exactly what they wanted.

If they couldn't ascend to the higher plane, then they would bring all of it's knowledge and power to them, they also agreed to share it with those they called mortals and that everyone should be treated as equals.

On a planet called El Sian, they built a device called the Cornucopia, similar to a lightning rod, it was designed specifically to seek out the higher energy and gather it in to the device, unbelievably this idea actually worked and every ounce of energy from the higher plane was collected and compacted in to a atom sphere of energy they called, Nectar.

* * *

_(Greek Mythology: Elysium (El Sian) __was the final resting place of the souls of the heroic and the virtuous, it was also the place where the Gods sent those they made immortal.__The Cornucopia was a horn from which poured an abundance of Nectar – and Nectar being the food of the gods or what allows a mortal to become immortal.)_

* * *

Unsurprisingly, as soon as the Nectar was collected, the Altitans broke the agreement and wanted the power of the universe for themselves, it wasn't long before an all out war between the Altitans and Olimpians broke out for control of the Nectar.

The Altitans and Olimpians were equals, they had the same abilities and were both immortal, every time they fought against each other it ended in a tie, they soon realised that neither side could win outright against the other.

Then they had an idea, they decided they would use their worshippers, or the mortals as the Altitans referred to them to fight their war for them, which ever side was left standing at the end would claim victory and control of the Nectar.

The Olimpians didn't like the idea of using the people to fight their battles for them, but as the Altitans had already begun building their army they had little choice, but instead of building an army for war, they started teaching the people how to defend themselves.

Both sides eventually gathered an army and the war had officially begun, it wasn't long before thousands of planets were destroyed, billions of people had been slaughtered, and their Gods hadn't lifted a finger, the battle for control lasted for decades with neither side letting the other get close to El Sian.

* * *

_(Greek Mythology: The Titanomachy was the war fought between the Titans and Olympians, war of the Titans.)_

* * *

It wasn't until a young woman, hiding in a forest during a raid on her planet, gave birth to two daughters that would changed everything, sadly she died shortly after giving birth, as both armies fought through the forest they came across the newborns, both sides were ordered to take them, the Olimpians got one of the infants, the other was taken by the Altitans.

As the girls grew in their care, they were each taught differently, skills of war, battle strategies, self defence, they even used their abilities to enhance their natural senses and strength, powerful weapons were forged for each of them and they were taught to obey the commands of their Gods.

When they came of age, Secia of the Altitans and Serin of the Olimpians were given the rank of general and full control over their armies before being sent in to battle, the war continued raging on for several more years until most of the universe had been obliterated and the two sides finally met on the fields of El Sian.

With their armies and generals in place the final battle began with the ultimate goal to reach the Cornucopia and collect of the Nectar in the name of their Gods, it wasn't long before countless lives were lost on both sides as they each pushed forward to achieve their goal.

Secia, general of the Altitans army became intoxicated with war, inflicting pain and death on her enemies became pleasurable for her, she slaughtered tens of thousands without hesitation and enjoyed every blow she dealt and every drop of blood she shed, then things began to turn really bad, when she couldn't find anyone nearby from the Olimpians army, she began slaughtering her own and it was no longer a war for her, it was a bloodbath.

Seeing the murderous actions of her sister and the amount of blood being shed and the number of people being needlessly slaughtered, Serin begged and pleaded to her Gods to stop the war, but they wouldn't, even the Olimpians who were meant to be the caring merciful Gods didn't stop it.

Unknown to the Olimpians, the Altitans had managed to transport a group of Sirens loyal to them through the Gaius on Hesperia, the Sirens used their hypnotic whispers to manipulate the minds of the Olimpians, just like they had done to the mortals recruited in to the Altitans army and were slowly turning them to their cause, eventually the Olimpians began to enjoy watching the bloodshed on the fields of El Sian.

* * *

_(Greek Mythology: The Sirens were dangerous yet beautiful creatures, portrayed as femme fatales who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island.)_

* * *

Serin could not stand by and watch the needless slaughter of millions of innocents, though she was taught to fight in the war, her heart was not, in the final moments of the battle as both sides were in reaching distance of the Cornucopia, Serin ran to it while her army gave her cover, upon seeing her step inside, the Olimpians were ready to claim victory, but Serin had other ideas.

The war and suffering of the people of the universe must end, not just now, but forever, the Gods had become wicked and evil and could no longer be trusted with the well-being of those who worship them, Serin knew that neither the Altitans nor Olimpians deserved to have so much power, they weren't worthy of it, no one was.

She did the only thing she could think of, she took the power for herself, but not to be a God, she doesn't deserve that title, none of them do, no she took the power to end everyone's suffering, she entered the main chamber inside the Cornucopia and stepped in to the very heart of the Nectar atom sphere.

She knew she couldn't use the power to kill the Gods, she certainly couldn't kill her sister, the only way to end the war was to take away their reason for fighting and stop further arguments erupting between them, she quickly learned to control the power of the Nectar which in turn began flooding her head with knowledge, one particular piece of knowledge gave her what she needed.

Using the power of the Nectar she opened a portal, a portal to another reality (this reality), she then began transporting the innocent people through it, once they were through and safe she transported, no, she dragged Hesperia and the Olimpians through it, she looked deep in to Secia's soul and found only darkness and evil, she couldn't bring her with them, her final act before transporting herself through the portal was to destroy the Nectar energy to ensure this never happens again, and so no one will ever have full control of the universe.

When all that was done, the innocent people she saved thanked Serin and began calling her Anesidora, which in their language means the saviour, the all giving one.

* * *

_(Greek Mythology: Pandora (aka Anesidora) was the first human woman created by Zeus, he gave her a box and told her never to open it, she opened the box out of curiosity and released evil onto the world, she manage to close the box just in time to keep hope inside.)_

* * *

The Olimpians, still under the influence of the Sirens whispers, were angry with Serin for what she had done, not only stranding them in another universe but doing so against their will and destroying the Nectar that they greatly desired, Hesperia was now also missing all but one of its suns and the planet was already dying and its unique life and ability giving properties were fading, they were so angry they tried to kill her, but an extraordinary thing had happened during her encounter with the Nectar, she had become immortal just like them.

With Hesperia now dying and being unable to kill Serin, the Olimpians left Hesperia and headed out in to the universe, leaving Serin behind to spend an eternity alone as punishment.

Eventually, through scattered contact and story telling, they became known as the Olympians and their story is told to this very day.

Who was Secia?. Well, in the moments before her death, her mother held them both in her arms and she placed a necklace around Secia's neck, a necklace with a triangular pendant bearing a symbol, a symbol meaning ...Hope.

* * *

_(Greek Mythology: Pandora was given a box and told her never to open it, she opened the box out of curiosity and released evil onto the world, she manage to close the box just in time to keep Hope inside.)_

* * *

So that's my take on the origins of the Olympians.

I tried to come up with an explanation that would fit quite well in to the whole Stargate 'universe' of things.

I was originally going to have the Olympians as a group of Ancients that broke away from the others when they returned to Earth after the siege of Atlantis by the Wraith, but it just felt like that type of thing had been done already and I couldn't find a way to explain a lot of the Gods, characters and monsters from the mythology.

So I went for an alternate universe origin instead, in our universe the Alterans split in to the Ancients and Ori, in my alternate universe they were known as the Altitans and split in to Altitans and Olimpians, with small changes in the names from Titans and Olympians, but it fits because the Titans were the original Gods of Greece but they were defeated by their own offspring who then called themselves the Olympians.

I also used the myth of Pandora, using the whole "_she opened the box releasing evil into the world but closed it in time to keep hope inside_" as the means to bring the Olympians here in to our reality. The box was actually the portal she opened and I made 'Hope' an actual person, her sister in fact who became so evil that Pandora had to leave her behind when she closed the portal because she feared if she let her through then she would destroy this reality as well.

In my Concussion story I also introduced Hedusa (aka Medusa) as a Gorgon from Greek Mythology. In my alternate universe the Gorgons were the alternate version of the Goa'uld, both take humans as hosts but the Gorgons are more like Tok'ra in that they're mostly peaceful and share the body willingly with their hosts.

I also introduced Cro'us, who was of course Cronus/Kronus, lord of the Titans and father to many of the Olympians.

I know my origin story is pretty basic and leaves a lot of gaps that need filling up in order to match the whole Greek mythology but hopefully you get the basic idea and like it enough :)

I will be returning to them in future stories.

* * *

**Concussion: Extra ending - **For those who read and enjoyed my original story

* * *

Somewhere in the vastness of space

At the end of a long winding corridor is a room, the architecture is similar in many ways to that of the Atlantis, its dark inside with the only light being emitted from a blinking console screen in the furthest corner, a loud beeping pulse sounds all around.

Fixed to the walls around the edges of the room are several pods with slow moving clouds of mist flowing from beneath them like dry ice.

A small panel on one of the pods suddenly turns yellow followed by a the sound of a mechanical lock opening, the front of the pod pops forward a couple of inches and then slides away to the side, a large thick icy mist bellows out from within the pod.

Moments later a hand quickly grips the outer edge of the pod followed by another, then a man pulls himself forward and trips over the rim on its base as he comes out of the pod causing him to fall to the floor on his hands and knees in front of it.

He arches his back as he takes in long deep breaths, stretching and separating his fingers on the floor he can hear his bones crack and feel his muscles tense, he gasps and coughs violently before lowering his head and coughing up a small amount of fluid on to the floor.

The man is dressed in what appears to be an all-in-one white leathery suit, he has a long white robe over him, silvery hair and facial hair, but he doesn't look old.

He briefly looks around seeming quite disorientated before slowly getting to his feet, he takes a shaky step back before getting his balance, wiping the remains of the fluid from his mouth and chin with his arm he sees the flashing console in the corner and stumbles his way over to it.

Still getting his strength he tightly grips the sides of the console with both hands to steady himself, he wipes the thick layer of dust from the screen, a rectangular red box is flashing with text inside, it looks similar to Ancient.

- "_N-1 DETECTED_"

He appears to be surprised and happy at seeing this message, he interacts with the console and removes the message which also disables the loud beeping pulse sound, another screen appears.

- "_POD1: Status – Time in stasis: 6,211,083 years_"

He appears shocked by this information, he turns around leaning back against the console and rubbing his face and eyes, taking a deep breath of concentration he grabs the edges of his robe and takes it off before throwing it over the console and quickly walking away and out of the room.

On his robe is a raised emblem in the shape of a bolt of lighting, below it is a short piece of writing, - "Ze'us"

* * *

_**To be continued in my future stories. Thank you for reading and following my adventures and for the reviews and messages, a new story will be posted very soon :)**_


End file.
